


Never Forget

by Humanity_Insanity



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Major character death - Freeform, Other, Revenge, Violence, War for peace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanity_Insanity/pseuds/Humanity_Insanity
Summary: {This is a story I wrote based on a role-play in having with my moirail, a song, and just bored creativity. I'm really proud of it so please enjoy.}





	Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Moirail ♦](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Moirail+%E2%99%A6).



Signless & Candy short story

Candy, the pretty mutant girl, smiled shyly at Signless. Her pink hair delicately tucked behind her ears as she turned away from him. 

Suddenly his hands were over her eyes, voice whispering sweet nothings to her as he lead her blindly. But her full trust was in him, trusting him not to lead her astray. When they stopped he chuckled, breath warm against her skin before he removed his hands, instead hugging her from behind with his chin gently on her shoulder.

"Candy, Look," His voice was a soft command, gentle and smooth, and soon her eyes fluttered open to be met with identical red eyes staring back at her, watching her every move and responding in perfect mimicry.

A soft gasp escaped her lips as she looked at the mirrored image of the two of them. She had not seen her reflection in many sweeps, and so much about her had changed. Her once youthful, rounded, and rather chubby cheeks were now delicately sculpted into softly rounded features. Her eyes, once so childish still held a youthful spark, but also a mature sense of knowing and responsibility. Her hair, once shoulder length black curls were long and delicate pink curls falling around her shoulders and back. Her lips, soft and beautifully shaped, looking perfectly kissable.

She was shaped perfectly, a beautiful hourglass figure enough to make even the fuchsia blooded seadwellers jealous. But alas, she did not see herself this way.

"Signless, I beg to differ with your argument, really, I'm quite average."

A look of shock morphed across his features as he stared at her reflection. Candy innocently modest and rather low on self esteem.

"Average? Simply average? No no, Psiionic my dear, is average. You, are absolutely stunning, gorgeous, beautiful. Anyone who meets you should be honoured to be in your presence, really." He smiled watching her cheeks heat up in an adorable blush.

"Oh, Signless. You flatterer. Really, you are to generous with your words. I-" 

He silenced her with a single finger to her lips as he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Shush my dear, you are perfect and wonderful," 

She smiled and with a soft giggle, she darted her pink tongue out and licked his finger, leaving a soft nip at his skin.

They both laughed, a joyful smile crossing her face. Holding out his arm, he offered it to Candy, who gently took it following him to the kitchen where he served breakfast for the both of them. 

"So, Candy, If you'll be staying here for a few days, do you need anything from your hive? I will gladly go with you." He offered as they began to eat, eyes full of sweet affection as he watched her. 

"Of course silly. I do need my clothes and such. I cant very well run around in nothing," She jested with a soft happy laugh, absolutely loving his company.

A blush crossed his cheeks as he ate some of his breakfast before looking up and smiling over at her.

"Very well then, after we finish our breakfast, we will go to your hive. Alright?" Raising a questioning eyebrow as he spoke, he looked at her awaiting an answer.

"Of course!"

As promised, when they finished their morning meal, the two of them set out on a walk to her hive. The girls home not very far from his own, in fact it was only short. They wouldn't have realized anyway, the two of them too busy basking in each others attention.

Her hive was small and looked like it was definitely old. The porch along the front was worn looking, boards obviously having been fixed up. Some of the windows were patched up, cleaned to the best of their ability. As they stepped inside, the floors creaked beneath them. 

She had him wait down stairs as she went up to grab her things. Coming back down after a little bit of time, she had a bag of her things. Politely, Signless took the bag from her, carrying it as they went back to his hive.

Taking the bag up to the attic, he set her bag down and smiled. The room was just as he described it. It was roomy yet had a comfortable homey feel to it. A large window looked outside over the trees. A bed sat off to the side of the room. There was a dresser and a small desk at her disposal.

Leaving her to get unpacked, he went down stairs to patiently wait for her to come down. But when she never arrived, he silently crept upstairs. Peaking through the doorway, what he saw plastered a smile across his face.

Gently swaying side to side, Candy stood facing away from him wearing a beautiful yet simple dress. It's soft and shimmery silk fabric clung comfortably to her body until it loosened and swirled around her to her knees. The sleeveless dress showed the delicate build of her shoulders and back, the exposed skin looking soft and smooth.

Stepping forward he gently reached forward and grasped her hips. Surprised, he heard her gasp, hair falling around her shoulders as she glanced back at him.

"May I have this dance malady?" He asked, his voice low and soft as he looked at her, spinning her around to face him.

She hesitated, cheeks warmed in a soft blush, a cute smile making it's way onto her gorgeous face. Looking up at him, she bit her lip with a soft breathy chuckle.

"B-but, I am not the greatest dancer, you know, seeing as I don't know how to dance. So I will probably step all over your feet," She giggled as she spoke, occasionally her teeth gently pulled the side of her lip in as she nibbled on the soft skin

"Then it looks like I'll have to teach you," He gently grabbed her hip with one hand, placing one of her small palms on his shoulder before grasping her other hand and leaning towards her ear, whispering, "my dear."

Candy looked at him, letting her body be lead across the floor of her room in soft, slow, rhythmic steps. The whole time, his eyes never leaving her face as he gripped her gently yet firmly so as not to let her trip or stumble.

He wasn't worried about her stepping on him or messing up as he twirled her and pulled her body back against his own. She was a natural, body flowing smoothly with his own. 

When he spun her he gently pulled her closer and slipped his hand from her hip to the small of her back. Gently, he placed a soft, affectionate kiss on her nose and stood them straight again.

Bowing, he took her hand, placing a soft kiss upon her knuckles like a true gentleman. Obviously it was a kindness she was unused to as she blushed and giggled with that same adorable grin.

******

The memory played through Signless's mind as he gasped for air, coughing over his own blood. He wiped his mouth as he spat more blood to the ground. His furious gaze trained on Molly as he remembered the first time he had met her, the day she had resurrected all of them for some selfish task of harming another.

The female stood tall above the mutant with a malicious grin across her face, evil radiating off her just as it had when she had so desperately tried to be rid of Jeff and anyone else she felt had wronged her.

A vicious snarl tore through his throat. This was all to hurt Candy, her irrational hate for the girl pushing her to do horrible things. He knew that was why she was doing this, some childish hate for the sweet girl he had grown so fond of.

"You'll never break her, she is stronger than you! Than you will ever be!" He growled out through the flashes of severe pain erupting through his body. 

Crumpling to his knees, his legs finally gave out leaving him kneeling helplessly on the ground in front of Molly. She sneered without remorse as she laughed at him, so sure of the girl she hated the most.

"Oh really? Are you so sure about that Signless? Are you really sure about that?"

******

Signless smiled, Candy sitting in his lap and reaching up, gently poking his nose with that happy joyful giggle. Chuckling, he reached out and gently messed up her soft hair, the curly strands falling about her face.

"Hey!" She squeaked before giving the slightest pout, though it only lasted a minute as a mischievous grin replaced it in seconds. Reaching up, she tousled up his own hair in mock vengeance, chin held high in confidence.

Gasping in mock offence, the older troll gave her a gentle push. Seeing as she was barely balanced on his lap, she gave a soft squeal as she landed on her butt with a giggle.

"Uhg! You are so mean Signless!" 

"Oh really?" Raising a brow, he smirked and started tickling at her sides. The girl squirmed and giggled in between little gasps for breath as he continued with his relentless torture of her sides.

"S-stop! Y-you're horrible!" She squeaked as she tried grabbing at his wrists, finally succeeding in her mission and halting his assault on her ribs. He stood, laughing and helped her up off the floor.

Rolling her eyes, she grinned before he could see it, and in the next couple seconds she tackled him to the ground in a fit of playful giggles.

"That's for tickling me you goof!" A smile was plastered across her face in joyful peace.

He yelped at the sudden tackle before laughing and hugging her smaller body against him tighter, giving a playful hiss.

In return, the fiesty female troll playfully growled at him, pretending to shove at his face as a smile cracked across her face. "You! Weirdo!" 

Surprising her with a sudden kiss to her nose, Signless flipped them over so she was pinned beneath his larger body, effectively keeping her down so that he could win their fun yet childish little game. 

"I win!"

Raising a brow, her face suddenly fell in mock defeat, looking as if she gave up. But before he could get too triumphant, she hooked her ankles around his waist and pulled him down and to the side, easily rolling on top of him, legs straddling his waist. He had spoken too soon.

"Nope! I do!" 

Groaning in defeat, he hugged her loosely, giving a small smile as he closed his eyes and laid limp beneath her. "Alright, alright, you win."

With a cheerful giggle, she kissed his cheek and smiled, "You bet!" Her laugh was soft and sweet, like a soft song, cheerful and not a hint of anything but bliss.

Blushing lightly, Signless purred loudly as he cuddled her close, nuzzling her hair while he gave soft pets. Happy to cuddle, Candy gladly accepted the pets and nuzzles with a loud pleased purr of her own as she snuggled into his side.

"So, Candy, would you want to stay here a few days?"...........

******

"Yes. I have no doubt in my entire being that she is not only stronger than you, but is far kinder and more courageous than you ever have been!" He snapped at her, red eyes flashing angrily with hate and pain.

"Shut up!" Molly snarled and simply let her blade finish his infernal rant about the mutant girl. A disgusted sneer etched into her usually beautiful face, turning her looks ugly with her true intent.

Candy stumbled to the rock, her and Signless's special place, and now the place of his death. His body laid motionless, a puddle of the mutant blood around him. Choking back a sob, she dropped beside him, fingers running back through his hair before she held his face in her palms.

"Signless! S-Signless! Wake up! No! No no no no! Y-you cant be gone! You cant be! Signless!" Translucent red tears fell down her face as she laid her head against Signless's unmoving chest, his heartbeat gone, leaving nothing but painful silence. 

Clasped in his hand, was the necklace Candy had always seen him wearing, a simple chain with one charm bearing their zodiac sign. Gently taking the necklace, she sucked in a breath so she could stifle a sob. Placing the necklace around her neck she looked at him with a determined look.

She wouldn't break down and cry like a wriggler, knowing he would have soothed her while giving some soft lecture about how "Strength is one's biggest weakness, but also their greatest virtue." Or something along those lines. She always used to giggle, loving when he got to just speaking how he felt and noticing the longer and more passionate he got about his words, he sounded like he truly belonged on a pedestal, speaking his sermons to the world for all to hear.

"They will pay. I will fix this. All of this."

******

Candy sniffled, Signless comforting her as she cried into his shoulder. The older troll gently wiping the tears from her face after she had started settling down.

"Now dear, tell me what happened?" He spoke softly, all the while one hand gently pet her head while he listened.

She explained how she had been so close to someone she thought was her friend, how she had thought they would never separate. She told him everything. About how they met, how close they had been, how she had been dropped like garbage in a dumpster. Everything.

"Shhh. Shoosh." He gently papped her face, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead and then her cheeks as he smiled.

"Candy. You are perfect and wonderful. I do not know why people choose to not see all the wonderful things about you. And Mutant is simply a word, it means nothing dear. Not unless you let it." He spoke softly as she listened, her crying having died down to a soft sniffle.

"B-but we were friends...."

He tilted her chin up so he could look her in the eyes, thumbs wiping her cheeks once more as he smiled. He was nothing but patient and gentle with her as she dealt with her first major heart brake by one of her seemingly closest friendships.

"Candy. Friend ships are much like Strength. It is often one's biggest weakness. For example, this bind was strong enough, that once it ended it left you broken. You see what I mean? Strength is the same way. It can often be their greatest weakness."

"How?"

"How? Well, it's simple. Sometimes things happen and people are too busy being strong, that they dont properly know how to cope and handle their situations., And then they break. They break and it hurts more than anything, and they dont try to fix it, thinking they'll never be strong again. But it can also be one's greatest virtue. Friendship can bring so much good. Happiness, companionship, trust, love, hope, many things that keep people going. When people can truly be strong, then they will be happier. You're strong Candy. I know you are. You'll get on and live, you'll heal after this. I know it. Because though strength may be one of your biggest weaknesses,"

"It's also one of my biggest virtues," She smiled as she finished his sentence. Smiling proudly he pulled her into his chest with a rumbling purr, wrapping his cloak around the both of them.

******

Candy sang softly through the night air, praying for the morning light to rise and break over the horizon. Her tears long dried on her face as she stood tall chin held high, knowing he would be proud of her. Dreaming of how they used to be, her and Signless, she clenches her hands into fists as her eyes close. 

At dawn they will be free.

She kneels once more beside Signless, his memories keeping him alive in her mind as she strokes his hair softly. She had moved his body, unable to stay at the rock, their special place, seeing him in all of that blood. Her memories of him, saving him from the endless night of being forgotten.

She whispers warm and tenderly, "Please come back to me."

She mourned beneath the moonlit sky, remembering when they said goodbye.

******

Candy smiled as she pulled Signless down to her height, placing an affectionate kiss on his cheek. He smiled back at her with a soft chuckle, returning the soft kiss.

"I'll be back! Have fun on your walk Signless! Bye!" Giving his hand a final squeeze she smiled and turned, dashing off. Little did she know, that would be the last time she saw him alive.

******

Where's the one he used to know? The bubbly, smiling, giggling, happy Candy. The girl that almost never cried or even frowned. The strong girl with a fiesty attitude and a giant heart filled with kindness. The girl who would fiercely argue that everyone else was more important than herself. The selfless girl who would step out of societies social statuses just to be friendly. The girl who didn't hold a grudge, or more like couldnt. The forgiving girl who loved life. 

It seems so long ago...

Two figures approached, still a little ways off. But even from the distance Candy clenched her hands into fists, one hand going to her necklace as she looked down at Signless's body.

They stopped, still a bit away, Molly and her loyal matesprit, the Condescension, the Empress.

Candy sneered, glaring at the women, specifically Molly. She knew Signless's death was Molly's fault, she was the one to blame. 

"You murderer." The mutant girl spoke softly, knowing what she was doing was beyond stupid.

******

"Don't give them a reason to kill you! I wont let another innocent person die!" Signless's voice was desperate as he snapped at her.

******

"What did you say?" Molly spat, knowing very well what Candy had said.

"You're a murderer! A filthy murderer! How could you! I won't let you get away with killing him! I wont just let another innocent person die!" She snarled, teeth bared slightly as she raised her voice, anger seeping from her.

******

"Candy, when people have true strength, they must stay strong. For even if one has true strength, If they were to lose their control, to break, than all that strength would be in vain wouldn't it?" Signless asked, expecting her answer.

"Yes."

******

Molly sneered, though Candy could see the sickening smirk across her face and that only made her anger spike and she snarled. 

"You are a filthy, disgusting, murderer! You are worse than any other being on this planet! Using your stupid, childish hate as a reason to kill innocent people! You disgust me! Everyone will hear of this! Everyone will know! I will make sure! I will ruin you and her! Your matesprit! Just as evil! AND JUST AS INVOLVED IN THIS CRIME!" She was furious as she yelled at the Polimaen and her Empress, but even as a mutant blood, she was unafraid, standing up for what she believed was right.

"I will do it! I will set everyone free! Just wait! Trolls of mutant blood! Of all colors! I will do what he wanted so badly to happen! I will make sure of it!" With a growl toward the both of them she glanced at Signless, tears welling in her eyes.

"And when the morning sun arises far across the sea, the dawn will break as darkness fades! Forever we'll be free! Never forget, What I did, what I said, What I gave you all, my heart and soul! Morning will come and then we'll be one, cause I still believe that you'll remember me!"

Molly grew furious, stalking over and quickly closing the distance between herself and the smaller mutant. Her matesprit standing back with a smirk, not thinking Candy stood a chance.

Though both females felt a second of worry when Candy suddenly smiled, but it was too late they realized. The mutant lunged forward, stabbing a syringe into the Polimaen's stomach, injecting a dark liquid into her blood. Molly fell to the ground and it wasn't long before she stilled, her eyes empty as she laid there dead.

"Sorry, Signless," Candy mumbled as she dropped the syringe, knowing he would disapprove of such violence being such a man of peace.

******

"Violence isnt the answer. Problems will never be solved through violence. Violence only brings more Violence and that isnt what peace is about." He spoke so passionately at his sermons, it was hard not to start to believe that his ideals where your own.

******

The Empress was standing still, still in shock before she became infuriated with the mutant blood. It would seem to anyone else that Candy's plan was flawed but she knew her plans would work. 

She fell as the fuchsia blooded troll stabbed her trident through the fragile beautiful girl, her mutant red blood spilling as she fell beside Signless, threading her fingers weakly through his before spitting blood that was bubbling up in her throat.

"Forever we'll be free," 

Candy died with a smile across her face, hand intertwined with Signless's. Molly's dead body lying lifeless a few feet away from the mutants, and the Empress covered in mutants blood as she mourned her dead matesprit.

By now people had gathered, gasping and spreading news. Everyone knew this kind of news spread like wild fire. A wildfire of freedom in a field of dry opportunity. All of the lowbloods soon heard, but it was already over.

The Empress left, vanished off somewhere to confine herself in solitude for the rest of her days, forever mourning her dead matesprit, having taken the body with her knowing she wasnt welcome anywhere. 

******

In the dream bubbles, Candy joined Signless. Hugging him tightly without saying a word. The elder troll was obviously confused, not understanding what had happened, only that Candy was now deceased. 

"Candy-"

She shushed him with a finger to his lips. A smile crossing her face as she put his necklace back around his neck. 

"We're free. Forever. Everyone. They will all be forever free. In peace, at last," She smiled, taking his hand and giving it a comforting squeeze as she leaned against him, "If only we had been able to stay and see it ourselves."

******

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> {This is a story I wrote based on a role-play in having with my moirail, a song, and just bored creativity. I'm really proud of it so please enjoy.}


End file.
